Meet the Autobots
by Safe runner
Summary: Meet the new arrivals to Team Prime! AUPrime sister/companion to Meet the Decepticons. (summary refined later). (Drabble series).
1. Meet the Autobots

Meet the Autobots

The Autobot version of Meet the Decepticons. Team Prime gets some new members!

Same notes apply here: this is a scene from Omega Base story. AU prime-verse and heavy influence from the TF novel Exiles.

Warnings: Two OCs: Ladybug and Leaper, and Override, Slipstream, Perceptor, and Blurr may be OOC.

* * *

The pale green light of an open bridge in the Autobot base caste a glow upon the frames of the Autobots who stood anxiously on the precipice. They stood patiently waiting... well all except Bumblebee and Smokescreen. While Bumblebee hummed and shivered with excitement, Smokescreen paced back and forth chattering how he would not be the only new guy. The children, June, and Agent Fowler were also there. They would not miss this event for anything in the world.

All optics and human eyes stared at the vortex.

Suddenly a high pitched squeal of delight when a bright red and black femme rolled through, skating on wheels. She looked like she was having fun... except that she was moving way too fast. The femme ended up skidding out into Bumblebee.

"Yes!" Smokescreen hooted. "I'm not going to be the only screw up!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The femme struggled to untangle herself from Bumblebee's form, who did nothing to help and in fact prevented her from leaving with a high volume of excited whirrs, clicks and beeps.

"Aww... I missed you, too. What happened to your voice big bug?" the little femme pouted. "Oh that's right... but I'd have thought it would be fixed by now."

A slight crack of an instrument dropped and a few grumbles from the Autobot medic. Raf stepped forwards to his best friend's friend.

"Ladybug!" another new voice echoed the room from the ground bridge. "You were supposed to wait for Override."

"I'm sorry Perceptor..." Ladybug pouted still, but continued to make herself very comfortable on the frame of her childhood friend, letting little Rafael spin her feet wheels.

Perceptor scowled and went to greet his leader, "It's good to see you again, Prime."

"Likewise Perceptor." Optimus nodded and Perceptor dismissed himself with a saying about how good a hot sonic bath would feel.

Not a few seconds later did two more bots walk through the portal. Another femme followed by a green two-wheeler mech.

"Override." Optimus greeted the female. "It is an honor to have you here."

"I wish it were under better circumstances Optimus Prime," Override responded as the green two-wheeler mech, who seemed to bounce on hydraulic springs as it walked, passed them by.

"I am deeply sorry about Velocitron..."

"There's nothing in the universe that can stop a dying sun..." Override looked away as she held her arms. "We were only kidding ourselves that we thought we could in the amount of time we had. I am glad that we were able to escape in time through the space bridge which you and your Autobots repaired."

"You're very welcome, thank you." Ratchet interrupted with a huff.

"That space bridge led us to what looked to a junk dump..." Override continued.

"The remnants of Junkion..." Optimus murmured.

"There we found your trail and..." Override turned to the open portal just as two more bots came through.

Both bots Optimus recognized right away. The bright neon blue mech was Override's subordinate and friend, Blurr. The other, who's body was being supported by Blurr because of severe injuries, was a complete surprise to him. It was the female seeker who tried kill him the last time they met on Junkion. Slipstream. A Decepticon.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own you, glitch!" Slipstream cursed the blue bot who held her up. Her whole left wing-side was nearly gone and her leg split with massive amounts of Energon leaking.

"I think the last time I let you go, it did not end well at all..." Blurr responded as matter of factly.

Smokescreen immediately went to help Blurr while Bulkhead and Arcee had their guns trained on her with out wavering.

"Now there's a face I wasn't expecting." Bulkhead commented.

"Don't care." Slipstream commented as she was led past them limping towards the medical bay.

"We should scrap her right now." Arcee growled. "She'll give away our position."

"No bot is shooting anyone," Smokescreen tried to calm Arcee down. Bad idea.

"What do you know, huh?" Acree snarled.

"I know her weapons have been disabled... she's defenseless." Smokescreen held up a weapon-less arm.

"Don't touch me filthy, Autobot." the seeker snapped trying to pull her arm away. "I don't need weapons to cause you damage."

Arcee let out a gutteral growl, this was an outrage to let this seeker into their base, insult them, and threaten the safety of everyone there. She was about to fire out her uncontained fury; however, she was halted by a massive hand. "Optimus!"

"No Arcee, even Decepticons should have the right to freedom if they so choose to live in peace." Optimus made a compelling argument.

"Then I suppose you'll have to keep a guard on me. I plan on busting out of here as soon as I'm able. Then I'm going to kill Megatron with my bare hands!" Slipstream seethed as she was laid on the medical berth on her stomach. She clenched her hands into a fist as she thought of revenge.

Arcee was taken aback by this, "I thought you were on his side."

"That was before he left me to die on that slagging planet of junk! But I'm not on your side either!- Ngh!" Slipstream cringed as Ratchet touched her torn wing.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you this will hurt." Ratchet seemed unfazed by the seeker's plight and went right to work welding the Energon leak in Slipstream's leg.

"Is that all in your party Override?" Optimus asked as he moved towards the ground bridge controls.

"No actually. Blurr and I, with Slipstream, kept following the ion trail till it split off into several trails... we picked on and crashed landed on a planet when we were shot down by a Decepticon faction. We were lucky your Autobots were also on the planet as well. I believe they survived thanks to..."

"Who?"

"He kind of wanted it to be a sort of surprise..." Override had a smile on her faceplate.

"Well, who ever is left better get their aft in here! We're wasting energy powering the bridge this long and it'll become unstable soon. The modifications were very risky in tapping the Decepticon space bridge to have it be a conduit to Mars and then having accessed it through our own bridge... Ugh, to explain the whole process to any of you besides Perceptor would take years of-" Ratchet completely stopped his welding and speaking when his optics settled onto the open green vortex.

No sooner had Ratchet started his ranting, the last member strode through the gate. Ratchet's welding tool slipped from his fingers and clanged to the ground as his optics widened.

...

* * *

To be continued!

Cause I'm evil like that.

This will be drabble dump for Meet the Autobots.


	2. Meet the Autobots (Continued!)

Meet the Autobots

The Autobot version of Meet the Decepticons. Team Prime gets some new members!

Same notes apply here: this is a scene from Omega Base story. AU prime-verse and heavy influence from the TF novel Exiles.

Warnings: Two OCs: Ladybug and Leaper, and Override, Slipstream, Perceptor, and Blurr may be OOC.

Now the continuation!

* * *

Ratchet's spark nearly stopped and the sound of his instrument hitting the floor echoed through his processor.

"It's... It's you..." Ratchet took an unsteady step towards the gate. "Is it really you?"

The figure snorted as the vortex behind him disapated, "Of course it's me, Ratch."

Ratchet started to chuckle with a euphoric sense of elation of what seemed eons of worry lift off his shoulders. Everyone seemed to stare at Ratchet save for Optimus who looked happy too but kept his composure.

The mech walked towards the center of the room, his black with red accented armor had battle scars gleaming in the indoor lighting. Looking very fit, he was every bit a soldier in his deep voice and posture. He was also very intimidating, for mounted on each arm looked like huge cannons.

"Ahem! Can _someone_ tell me who this is?" Miko tapped her foot impatiently as nearly everyone seemed to forget that the humans did not know any of the new arrivals.

The figure knelt down to be almost equal with Miko, who was on ground floor with the rest of the humans; but with the mech being just slightly taller than Ratchet made it rather difficult. "I am Ironhide. Who are _you_?"

Miko stepped back slightly at the overwhelming presence this Ironhide emitted. However she then suddenly shouted excitedly, jumping around, "Oh-my-gosh! That name is so cool! I'm Miko!"

"Miko..." Ironhide repeated as though letting the earthen words sink in.

Jack stepped in to diffuse the tension, scratching the back of his head, "And... I'm Jack..."

Ironhide looked over to the teenage boy, "Jack."

"Yes." Jack affirmed.

"My name's Raf." Rafael waved from his place with Bumblebee and Ladybug.

Ironhide simply nodded in acknowledgment, "Raf..."

"Mhm." Raf smiled.

Optimus suddenly interrupted, "Perhaps children and June, you would like to give a tour to our new guests? And Agent Fowler can explain some rules about living on this planet."

"Awesome! I'm on it!" Miko ran past several mechs feet down one of the hallways leading out of the bridge room/medical bay "Follow me Everyone!"

"Good idea, Prime." Fowler commented as he followed the young girl's orders.

"Okay!" Ladybug jumps up off of Bumblebee and rolls after the human girl. Bee whirred and got up to follow with Raf close beside him. Bulkhead followed to make sure none of the newbies stepped on his charge while Blurr had begun to ask so many questions at high speed. Override waited for Optimus who made sure everyone else besides Ratchet and Ironhide were taking the tour, even if some like Arcee did not want to.

Soon alone, Ratchet stood facing Ironhide in silence. It was like this for several minutes since the voices of their comrades faded away until the mostly weaponized mech broke the silence. "Never thought I'd see those cool optics of yours again."

"That's what you told me when we were separated..." Ratchet blinked slowly, his face not betraying the inner turmoil that rolled around in his spark.

"I did."

"It's been a long time. I came to terms that you and I-"

Ratchet was interrupted by Ironhide's hand clasping his wrist.

"I did too. But things like that... don't really go away..."

A small smile with a short snort, Ratchet grasped Ironhide's wrist with the same hand his friend held him by. "No... No they don't."

There was a moment of silence before another voice broke the moment.

"I know this is very touching and all, but I'm still leaking here!"

Slipstream had a hand under her chin and fingers strumming the berth which she was still occupying, "Or were you two going to frag and leave me to fix myself?"

"Seekers..." Ratchet shook his head with a loud exhaling through his vents.

* * *

End Chapter... err Drabble I mean!

More to come!

OC Ladybug does not belong to me, but I have adopted Leaper and given him a tragic little story.


	3. The experiment

Meet the Autobots

The Autobot version of Meet the Decepticons. Team Prime gets some new members!

Same notes apply here: this is a scene from Omega Base story. AU prime-verse and heavy influence from the TF novel Exiles.

Warnings: Two OCs: Ladybug and Leaper. And many others may be OOC.

* * *

Exacibar.

That's what he used to call himself, what everyone knew him by... back on Cybertron. He was a big fighter too, warrior class. He used to be more social as well. Before.

Before he was captured by Shockwave.

Before he was used for an evil experiment.

Before he ended up in this cursed body.

He should have died.

Standing in a large empty room, the silence was deafening save for the memories of battles past. His party just arrived on the planet earth. They're with Optimus Prime! So why could he not let the past go?

This room, the human girl said it was a training room. He stayed here while the others moved on with the tour of the base.

He crouched low, hydraulic springs eager to release.

"_You are a success, your body better. Your mind is mine and your loyalty is mine, and Lord Megatron's." _

The green mech shook his head, trying to get that mad scientist's words out of his processor.

"_The hybrid protoform would never have functioned with out a spark. Many were used but yours is the first success. It obviously takes a certain kind of spark to survive the transfer. How extraordinary." _

"_What do you mean? Where am I? Who am I? What am I?" _

"_You will be known as Longjump, and you are a Decepticon. Or rather my Insecticon-hybrid." The one-eyed mech took steps around its newest experiment._

"_Wait... this doesn't feel right. Nothing feels right!" the small green mech strapped to the table started to struggle. Flashes and memories started coming back in waves, the mech cringed and grimaced as he remembered what his real purpose was._

"_That does not matter. You are my creation." Shockwave ignored his subject's plight. "You will do what you are ordered to do." _

"_No! I remember! I remember now! What have you done to me?! My body! This is not my body! Shockwave!" _

"_Hmm... subject appears to have resisted the reformatting of his processor... You there, drones. Take this failure to the cells... but do not terminate. The parts and even the spark might still be useful." _

_Alone in that cell, Exacidbar remembered everything about . Even some memories about Shockwave's experiments he really wished he didn't. And his body! He felt like a stranger in this new body, it was so awkward. The legs were strange, overlarge, and sort of insect-looking; they were hard to stand on. He could not imagine what his face resembled and there was a nasty taste on his glossa that reminded him of an acid cannon to the face which he had given to many Decepticons. _

_Suddenly an explosion rocked him into the side of the cell. An experiment gone wrong? Or an Autobot attack mission? He hoped it was the latter, he hoped he could get out of here and find someway to get his body back. The field holding him in shimmered as another explosion knocked him off his freakishly huge legs. He glanced up as a huge figure thundered past and suddenly stopped. Definitely an Autobot attack. They would rescue him!_

_Or kill him. His spark sunk as he realized he probably looked more like the enemy than a friend. _

_The massive bot that ran past a minute ago began to back up into view. It was Ironhide, Exacibar had served under him many times during the war. Surely he would recognize him! The green mech tried to speak but it came out all nasty and warbled like an Insecticon. "IrOnHiDe...*cough*cough* IroonhhIde..." _

_The general leveled a cannon at Exacibar's face and the green mech panicked. Ironhide was going to kill him, maybe out of mercy, maybe because he thought he might be an Insecticon trick. He had to think fast as any second Ironhide would lower the force field. He then had a thought as his claws started to scratch at the floor. _

_Ironhide lowered the force field and Exacibar thought he was about to fire if a hand had not stopped him. _

"_Aww he's so cute!" A high pitched voice belonging to a red and black little femme. "He looks like a... a... bug!" _

"_A monster, youngling." Ironhide's gruff voice sounded as though he were teaching the little femme. "One of Shockwave's left over experiments. The poor thing could be raving mad or programmed to kill any autobots. It has to go." _

"_I'm not a youngling... _

_Exacibar began tapping the floor where his hands rested._

"_Oh hey 'Hide look at that!" the youngling pointed to what Exacidbar had been tapping at. _

_On the floor between the green mech's thighs was their symbol. The symbol of the Autobot resistance. _

"_By the Allspark..." Ironhide's cannon powers down. "He's still coherent..." _

_Exacibar looked at them and tried to get up but fell over on to his faceplate. He looked up at them pleadingly. _

"_Aww... he can't get up." _

"_Shockwave must've left him here for some reason..." Ironhide scratched his chin. _

"_Can we keep him, pleeeaasseee?" the young femme begged. _

"_You think I'm going to leave him here, Ladybug?" Ironhide's hand grabbed the armor behind Exacibar's neck and lifted him with incredible ease which surprised him. He used to be just as big and tall as Ironhide and now the mech could pick him like a tool. "Just what kind of a mech do you think I am?" _

_Exacibar stared forwards in shock and the red femme, Ladybug, looked at him thoughtfully,"I think I'll call him leaper or..." _

_The green mech stared dumbfounded at the femme but did not have the time to respond as he was carried out of the facility._

They took him out of that awful place, a laboratory outpost on the outskirt planet of some anonymous solar system. He created a faceplate to cover his hideous Insecticon mouth and welded it over. He also took on the name the femme had chosen for him.

A new life deserved a new name he supposed. No one could ever believe he was once a tank before.

Leaper.

A failed experiment.

Survivor.

* * *

End drabble.

This was about that green two-wheeler, Leaper, that was never really introduced last time. I adopted him and gave him a tragic story and some art that I'm quite proud of.

Art for Autobots and Decepticons are in progress by the way... well just the OCs art really, then the adopted cannon characters.

Next is Smokescreen and Slipstream cause that's the pairing I begged to have and reluctantly received.


	4. Headstrong

Meet the Autobots

The Autobot version of Meet the Decepticons. Team Prime gets some new members!

Same notes apply here: These scenes are a gift for my friend Wish. And this is a scene from Omega Base story. AU prime-verse and heavy influence from the TF novel Exiles.

Warnings: Two OCs: Ladybug and Leaper. And many others may be OOC.

This one's my favorite.

* * *

Slipstream cringed as the Autobot's medic pulled out circuitry that was burned beyond repair from her wing that had been blown off. She was not bitter about it. She managed to get her revenge on Payload and the slagger got what was coming to him.

However... that was not the only revenge on the female seeker's mind...

Megatron. She will make Megatron pay for what he did and Starscream too for letting it happen. Also that Optimus Prime for being the cause of this whole fragging situation. If that bot would've just given up and let go...

Slipstream let out a low gutteral groan of frustration as she clenched her fists.

"Are the painkillers wearing off?" Ratchet asked when he heard the sound, pausing in his work.

Slipstream snarled, "No. Just keep working."

The medic huffed and continued to take wires out of her broken wing, picking some of the more intricate circuitry with a pickup, a tweezer looking instrument.

Slipstream felt a sudden twinge of pain as Ratchet accidentially hit a nerve, she grimaced and hissed, "Watch it!"

"I appologize," Ratchet pulled away carefully with the tweezer full of dead wires.

"Hn. How much more of this torture must I endure from you?" She rolled her eyes.

Ratchet calmly vented, he exercised great patience with this difficult patient but that patience was being taxed when it came to questioning his abilities.

"You should be grateful that you are in my care." Ratchet scolded. "Any Decepticon medic would have amputated your wings and that would have been the end of you, seeker. Luckily, I believe I can fix the damage done and with patience... you may just be able to fly again."

Slipstream gritted her denta, this bot's words of hope stung her in the worst way. "Shut up! Don't tell me that! I'm never going to fly again with this kind of damage so you might as well leave me to rust!"

"I never said there was a sure chance of this working but it's better than not trying and I'm not going to give up! I am a doctor and I will do everything in my power to fix you." Ratchet said with a determined look in his optics.

Slipstream was about to respond when the sound of footsteps echoed the room, interrupting her thought process.

"Need a hand doc'?" Smokescreen's voice entered the vicinity.

"Hn, like you can talk some sense into a Decepticon." Ratchet scoffed.

Smokescreen shrugged casually, "I can try."

"I'm right here you know..." Slipstream deadpanned.

"I think we know that." The white race car smirked.

Smokescreen continued when he came to stand by the table near Slipstream's helm. "You shouldn't be too hard on the doc' he's only trying to help."

The Decepticon snorted, "Ha! An Autobot telling _me_ what I should and shouldn't do for my own good! Now I've heard everything."

Smokescreen guessed her laughter to be an open invitation to talk some more while Ratchet took the opportunity to continue clearing out the damaged circuits.

He knelt to one knee to be optics to optics with the seeker, still wearing a cocky, happy-go-lucky, smile,"You don't look like you did too well on your own and from what I heard from Blurr-"

"What has that blue glitch been saying about me?" Slipstream's optics narrowed in annoyance while her voice feigned shock.

"Ohh... nothing." Smokescreen grinned wider. He felt satisfied that he was able to put a different kind of angry face on the femme rather than the intense look he had been staring at from across the room for the past day.

_Feed the rain, cause I'm thirsty for your love, dancing underneath the skies of lust. _

* * *

End Drabble

The Smokescreen and Slipstream scenes will have the theme of Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall.

Thanks for those who've been reading so far.


End file.
